


4 Alarm Fire

by spiritofawolf



Series: The Art of Experience [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofawolf/pseuds/spiritofawolf
Summary: A fanart I did about a month ago, digitally painted in Photoshop
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Series: The Art of Experience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	4 Alarm Fire




End file.
